Are you naked?
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: One day while Hawkeye is taking a shower at work, Black Hayate steals her clothes leaving poor Riza with only a towel to go look for him in. Unfortunately for her she runs into Roy Mustang, literally. Royai


**Hello, this is my first ever FMA fanfiction and I'm very eager to share it :) This was inspired by a role play account on instagram (lieutenant_hawkeye) she's fabulous you should check her out :) Please enjoy.**

* * *

Hawkeye POV

I have been living at my apartment for as long as I've been working for Colonel Mustang, it's small, efficient, and dog friendly so all in all it's a perfect fit. The only downside is that my shower doesn't have hot water. It's refreshing during the summer, but in the winter it's unbearable. So I have a routine of coming into the office early every day to take a shower in the locker rooms. It's at the far end of the building and hardly anyone uses them, so that plus the fact no one would be in the office at four thirty in the morning reassures me I won't be disturbed.

I got out my uniform and laid it neatly on the edge of one of the benches, Hayate sniffed it for a few seconds before retracting and nuzzling against my hand. I step back and take off my black bra and underwear and set them neatly ontop of the rest of my uniform. I gather up my shower supplies and head into the stall and turn on the water. I bask in the warmth for a few minutes before starting to wash my hair. While I'm scrubbing it in I can hear Hayate running around and clawing at something.

"Hayate calm down boy" I shout at him

I can hear him start to settle down. _He must've found something to play with._ I go back to rising out my hair and once I'm done I turn off the water and step outside. I immediately notice Hayate isn't in the room with me.

"Hayate, come here" I command, waiting to hear a bark or the scuffling of his paws. I wait a second._ Nothing._

"I'll just get dressed and go look for him." I think to myself. I wrap my towel around myself and make my way towards my clothes. I stop dead in my tracks and have a sinking gut feeling._ My clothes aren't there...Hayate has my clothes.._ I chastise myself for my rash assumption and decide to look for my clothes. I bend down and look under the bench. _Not there._ I scour around the entire room, _Not here. This is bad._

I look at the clock in the corner of the room. Four fifty, I have about ten minutes until The early birds start to report in. Hopefully I can go look for Hayate and find him nearby, if I'm lucky he will have stayed in a close vicinity to the locker room and I won't have to go far. I start to head out the door when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. _Oh my god._ This towel is pretty much as close to walking around naked as I can get. My chest is barely modest and the end of the towel barely goes passed my butt. I'm also pretty much soaked so that mixed with the fact it's a **white** towel isn't helping my situation at all. Atleast my hair is long enough to cover any of the tattoo showing. I try to adjust the towel to make this any better but there's really no hope. Never did I imagine I would be running around almost naked and wet at my job. I will be humiliated if I run into anyone. The best caseanario would be running into Armstrong and have him take advantage of the opportunity to rip off his shirt and then let me borrow it.

_I can't waste time like this, the longer I stand here the more people that come in to building._ I hesitantly peer my head out of the locker room and look down the hallway.

"Hayate, Give mommy her clothes back!" I whisper harshly. I don't see him.

I start tiptoeing down the hallway calling out for him. I'm only about three hallways down when I see him sitting there with my clothes in his mouth and something on his head. I squint my eyes to see..._it's my bra. He turned my bra into a hat._ I call out for him and he turns around and takes off at full speed.

"Hayate come back here!" I scream at him. I start running after him as fast as I can while using one hand to keep my towel up. I round the corner he turned down and I run smack dap into something knocking me and it over. I can feel whatever I bumped into start to move and just when I'm about to look I hear, "Is this your new way of saying good morning Lieutenant? I approve"

_Oh my god. I am straddling Roy Mustang._

* * *

Mustangs POV

I hate getting to work early. I prefer to take my time in to morning and come in around seven. Yesterday I was an idiot though and forgot my ignition gloves on my desk. So today I had to come early and get them before Hawkeye sees them. She had plenty extras, but if she sees I went home defenseless without any she'd be pretty pissed. She told me once she gets here around five so to beat her here I came at about a quarter before five.

I walk into my office and see the white ignition gloves laying on my desk. _Atleast that's over with, but now what?_ I decide to walk around the building with my spare time. _I'll go see if Huges is here, he gets here pretty early._ His office is on the other side of the building so I leisurely start making my way to him. I get about halfway there when I stop.

"Hayate come back here!" I faintly hear. _Is that Hawkeye?_

I round the corner and see a little figure run passed me. _That was definitely Hayate but...did he have a bra on his head?_ I turn to walk down the hallway I assume Hawkeye is at when I feel something collide against me. I stumble backwards and land right on my back and I can feel something pinning me down. All I can see is a bundle of blonde hair and when I get a whiff of fruity shampoo I'm positive the thing on top of me is Hawkeye.

"Is this your new way of saying good morning Lieutenant? I approve." I say smirking.

I see her look down at me with a look of utter shock on her face, which is quickly being painted red by the second. She looks completely stunned. I've never seen her so hesitant before. _Why am I wet?_ I look down to see if something spilled on us in the crash but instead of seeing that I see a huge eyeful of Riza Hawkeye's cleavage.

"Lieutenant..are you naked?" I stuttered out.

It's then when I really start to** feel** the situation I'm in. She is completely flush against my body, her breasts are pressing firmly into my chest and her lean, muscular legs are pressing into the sides of my hips, but the worst thing is the fact she is straddling my crotch. I can feel a major nosebleed coming on, I need to keep myself calm or else she's going to think I'm a huge pervert. I don't need to be lumped in the same category as Havoc. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"Um, yes sir. You see, I came here early to take a shower and while I was doing that Hayate took my clothes, so I just had a towel, then while I was running after him I ran into you and when we fell my towel fell off." she informed me.

I can feel my face start to flush almost as bad as hers._ So..she's __**completely**__ naked on top of me._ I can feel my pants getting uncomfortably tight.

"My towel is tangled around our feet sir, if you don't mind could you close your eyes so I can retrieve it along with Hayate?" she asked

I closed my eyes before joking "Okay but you never said I can't peek"

"Just because I don't have a gun now, doesn't mean I won't shoot you later." she threatened while moving her body down mine to get her towel. _I really hope she doesn't notice I'm pitching a tent in my pants, one embarrassed person is enough, we don't need two._

I feel her get off of me and a few seconds later she says "You can open your eyes now."

When I open them she's standing next to me offering her hand to help me up. Once I'm up I can hear a dog scuffling around the corner.

"Hayate give mommy her clothes back right now, you are in big trouble" she says in probably the cutest voice I've ever heard from her.

Black Hayate starts running towards her and jumps on her, in the process ripping off her towel again. I've never had such an intense nosebleed.

Later that day Huges came and visited me. Bursting into my office he declared "Roy I have the cutest pictures in the world to show you" then he proceeded to show me the cover to what must've been a stack of ten pictures. But instead of seeing Elysia I saw a very naked Hawkeye on top of me with a very visible bulge in my pants.

**_Snap_**

**I hope it wasn't too bad for my first time :) I would really, really, really appreciate any reviews, they make my day :) hope you enjoyed**  
**Love Nicole**


End file.
